vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Spawn
Summary Al Simmons (AKA Spawn) never believed in God or the Devil. He had his own conception of "Good" and "Evil", a moral code that allowed him to kill at the behest of his country's covert forces. That all changed when his own commanding officer betrayed him. Jason Wynn had ambitions far beyond serving his country and when those ambitions required the death of his finest field officer, he gave the order for Al's execution without hesitation. As the bullet ripped through Al Simmon's brain, he thought of his wife, Wanda. At the moment of his death he heard a voice asking what he would do to see her face once more. The answer he gave condemned him: "Anything..." Al's soul entered the abyss and he was reborn as a Hellspawn- a creature of necroplasm, symbiotically linked to a living suit. It was then that Spawn was born and began his crusade against both Heaven and Hell, passing judgment as he saw fit. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | Probably 4-A | 3-A | At least 2-C Name: Hellspawn, Spawn, Albert Simmons, God Origin: Image Comics Gender: Male Age: Probably upper thirties Classification: Hellspawn, King of Hell, God, Divine Being Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery, Stealth, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Necro-Energy, Energy Manipulation, Precognition with Suit, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Magic, Reality Warping, Hellfire Manipulation and Fire Manipulation, Pseudo-Teleportation (Capable of decomposing and moving at Light Speed), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Can Control the Form of his Symbiotic Suit, Healing, Resurrection, Illusion Creation, Black Hole Creation, Power Nullification on Demonic Entities, Summoning of Demons, Time Stop, Shapeshifting into bats or other personas, Size Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Pain Manipulation (Capable of transferring his pain to another living host via touch), Mind Manipulation | Unchanged with the addition of Immortality (Type 4), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Far superior Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Flight Attack Potency: At least City Block level physically (Cerebus stated he had the power of many other broken heroes, and this power would allow him to flatten a city block) | Probably Multi-Solar System level (Far superior to the angel Angela, who curbstomped many Solar System level characters) | Universe level (Maintains full control over Hell, a universe of its own) | At least Multi-Universe level (Far superior to both God and Satan) Speed: Probably Hypersonic+ (Suit reacts to and blocks endless gunfire casually) with Nigh-Omnipresent "Teleportation" movement (Feels as though he is almost everywhere at once, except for the seventh layer of The Violator's tower) | At least FTL, probably MFTL+ (Capable of crossing cosmic distances in relatively good time) | At least Nigh-Omnipresent (He is literally intertwined with its existence) within his own realm, otherwise possibly Infinite (According to the comics, the King of Hell exists outside of time) | Probably Omnipresent (Should maintain the speed of God himself) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Lifted Urizen), possibly higher | At least Class M | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class GJ+, possibly higher | Probably Multi-Solar System class | Probably Universal class | Probably Multi-Universal Durability: Probably City Block level '''(Survived attacks from beings of relatively similar strength) | Probably '''Multi-Solar System level (Resists attacks from such foes), although Regeneration makes him nigh-impossible to kill | Universe level (Intertwined with Hell itself) | At least Multi-Universe level (Tanks attacks from God and Satan casually) Stamina: At least Superhuman, possibly Limitless | Nearly Limitless | Infinite | Infinite Range: Typically around hundreds of meters with magic, necroplasm, and firearms, higher with size manipulation | Up to planetary with certain powers | Universal | At least Universal, possibly higher Standard Equipment: His symbiotic suit, which can transform into essentially anything he needs, as well as various firearms (typically sub-machine guns and assault rifles) Intelligence: Genius combatant, by and large held to be among the best secret agents of his government, incredible tactical mind, by and large is a gifted thinker Weaknesses: If he runs out of Necroplasm he could die, he can be decapitated and killed by divine weapons (specifically only those forged in Heaven) Key: Classic Spawn | Greg Capullo's Spawn | King of Hell Spawn | God Spawn Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Image Comics Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Axe Users Category:Whip Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Energy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hellfire Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Body Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Weather Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Pain Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Symbiotes Category:Humanoids